


Tag You're It

by ChandlersDemon



Category: Heathers (1988), Heathers: The Musical - Murphy & O'Keefe
Genre: Chandlmara - Freeform, F/F, Fluff, Laser Tag, One-Shot, Writing Prompt, cute shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 17:19:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16896765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChandlersDemon/pseuds/ChandlersDemon
Summary: "Did you forget what we were doing?"Swallowing the lump forming in her throat, Heather stood up straight, a nervous smile clouding her features as she blushed fiercely.





	Tag You're It

Feeling her back collide with the wall behind her, Heather's eyes went wide as she let out a gasp that soon entered the older strawberry blonde's mouth. Her baby blue eyes fluttered shut as she felt the older girl's lips on her's and Heather's free hand was soon cupping her cheek. 

They had treated themselves for the night. A few rounds of laser tag in a room lit by a black light. Colors flashed here and there and obstacles covered the area whole. Mac had come up with the idea, pleading with Chandler to take her out somewhere 'fun'. Chandler's idea of fun had been a movie and then dinner, but Mac had set a goal to get the older girl out of her comfort zone. Now, the strawberry blonde was pushing her up against the wall in the back most corner of the arena. 

Her hand gripped the girl's hip, pulling her closer as their tongues fought for dominance. 

It had started off as just a small kiss, Heather hadn't expected it to escalate so much. The clatter of their guns made Heather open her eyes in slight alarm, but the minute she id, she stifled a soft moan as Heather squeezed her hip. 

_Jesus Christ.._

Then, it was over.

Heather's eyes opened as she felt the loss of contact from the older girl. A pressure presented itself on her chest and it wasn't long before her vest lit up red and Chandler's gun clicked against her body, signaling the girl had lost the game. Heather simply smirked down at her, her silver eyes glowing in the light. 

"Did you forget what we were doing?" 

Swallowing the lump forming in her throat, Heather stood up straight, a nervous smile clouding her features as she blushed fiercely. 

"I-" 

Heather couldn't finish her sentence as Chandler placed a kiss on her lips once more before pulling away. Her back turned to the blonde in yellow, and Mac nearly whined as the strawberry blonde started to strut off. Heather swung her gun over her shoulder as if it were her croquet mallet and the only words Heather could hear before her lover disappeared into the darkness were,

_"Tag. You're it."_


End file.
